In general, conventional techniques have been used to monitor a popularity of content selected for retrieval from a website. For example, conventional techniques enable a respective web user to access a web page to view information such as current financial news articles (e.g., text-based articles). The web page may include identities of multiple text-based articles available for retrieval by web users. Delivery of the article may take less than a second to be streamed over an Internet connect from a server to a corresponding client device used to view the retrieved article.
In certain instances, a server application distributing the articles keeps track of successful retrieval (or distribution) of the different articles. The server resource can be configured to rank the available articles based on popularity of how many times each article has been successfully retrieved over a time period such as the past 24 hours, last week, etc. Web users can view the ranking of articles by visiting a respective website where the articles are available for retrieval. The users then select amongst the ranking to view different popular articles.